1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose carton and, more particularly, relates to a folding paperboard carton incorporating content-identifying structure enabling identification of the carton contents without necessitating the opening of the carton. Moreover, the invention also relates to a paperboard blank for forming the carton.
Numerous restaurant operations which are presently engaged in the so-called high-volume fast-food or "take-out order" retail trade, employ packaging techniques in which a extensive variety of differently seasoned and prepared types of food items are packaged in similar or identically configured packages, such as the well-known and widely employed foldable paperboard carton structures. In view of the large variety of food items, and the diversity in condiments, seasonings and preparation of some of these food items which are packaged in virtually identical cartons, it is frequently difficult to precisely identify the nature of the packaged food item without necessitating opening of the carton by either the salesperson or the purchaser in order to view and identify the contents thereof. This procedure by its very nature, is not only time-consuming and cumbersome, but is also unhygienic in necessitating exposing the contents of the carton.
In order to be able to furnish the restaurant employees, such as the employees packing the carton contents and the sales personnel, as well as the ultimate consumer, with readily ascertainable information over the contents of a closed product-containing carton, without the necessity of having to open the previously closed or sealed carton, the present invention contemplates the provision of a multi-purpose carton of the herein described type, in which the carton incorporates selectively displayable legends or indicia as an integral component thereof, which will enable a viewer to immediately obtain information over the carton contents.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In essence, foldable paperboard cartons which have product or content-identifying legends or indicia provided thereon are currently known in the technology and, in at least one instance, are specifically adapted for utilization in the packaging into cartons of food items which are widely merchandised in "fast food" or "take-out orders" restaurant retailing operations.
Brumley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,603 discloses a content identification carton which is constructed from a foldable paperboard blank and which has content-identifying legends imprinted on the outwardly facing surfaces of at least one of the carton panels or flaps. Overlying carton panels incorporate tear-tab elements arranged in registry with the underlying printed legends and, in turn, are imprinted with corresponding content-identifying legends. In order to provide information to a purchaser over the contents in the closed carton, the retail personnel need merely tear off the appropriate tear-tab element identifying the carton contents, so as to the expose to view the identifying legend imprinted on a contrastingly colored background on the carton panel or flap located therebelow. Although this type of structure allows for visual information over the carton contents without necessitating opening of the carton, the need for having to tear off carton segments represented by the tear-tab elements poses the risk that any inadvertent tearing off of an incorrect tear-tab element will impart erroneous information over the carton contents which cannot be readily remedied.
Herglotz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,744 discloses a paperboard carton structure wherein coupons may be stripped from various carton surface areas by removing layers of the carton defined by cuts extending into the carton material through a portion of the thickness thereof.
Morse, U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,730 relates to a cardboard carton structure including a windowed extension. A slide card is movably supported within the extension, and includes imprinted legends adapted to be selectively viewed through the windowed carton extension in order to provide information to a viewer with regard to the carton contents.
Although the above-mentioned publications relate to various state-of-the-art aspects in providing information over the carton contents to a consumer, without the need for having to open the carton and visually inspecting the contents thereof, the manner of imparting this information to the carton structure is cumbersome and time-consuming and, at times, may even lead to the inadvertent destruction of the carton integrity and undesireable exposure of its contents.